Noël 1988
by Shaawyn
Summary: Un soir de Noël. Parce que tout les vœux peuvent se réaliser.


L'air frais était omniprésent, en ce mois de décembre. Mais il n'entachait en rien la chaleur des rires de chacun en ce jour de Noël. Les rires et la joie s'échappaient des différentes maisons, réchauffant l'air bien mieux qu'un soleil d'août. On pouvait entendre des cris de joie, des rires de bonheurs. Au milieu de cette effusion de bonheur, se trouvait un petit garçon brun. Il était juste là, au milieu de la rue enneigée. Un petit garçon chétif, maigre, enroulé dans un pull bien trop grand pour lui auxquels des fils pendouillaient.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il devait paraître étrange à être debout, tout seul, des taches de sang visible sur ses vêtements, dans la rue en ce soir particulier. Mais il s'en fichait. Une larme intrépide coula de son œil gauche. Ce jour n'était pour lui que synonyme de tristesse et de la profonde solitude qui l'accablait.

Il s'était enfui.

Il n'était pas rentré assez tôt pour préparer le repas de Noël à la place de sa tante. Son oncle l'avait emmené dans l'étable et l'avait frappé, encore et encore. Il ne s'était lassé que lorsque le petit Harry avait arrêté de bouger. Il n'émettait plus aucun son et son oncle s'était lassé. Alors il avait donné un dernier coup de pied au petit corps qui ne tremblait même plus, avait jeter le fouet à la tête de l'enfant et était partis sans se retourner.

Et maintenant, après qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir malgré ses membres endoloris, il errait dans la rue. Il était parti de l'étable, il avait fui par le jardin et il était dehors, dans le froid, sous la neige avec seulement un pull et un corps au bord de la mort. Un sourire triste et amer fit son apparition sur son visage. Peut-être le méritait-il ? Après tout, un fils de monstre ne mérite pas d'être aimée et choyé. C'était là sa pénitence, sans doute. Sa punition pour être l'enfant de deux monstres, son péché.

Personne n'était présent dans la rue, personne ne pouvait donc le dévisager. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse l'aider traversa son esprit un instant avant qu'il ne se mette à rire. Personne n'aidait un monstre. Il aurait aimé avoir des parents, des parents qui l'auraient aimé. Même si ce sont des monstres, même s'ils avaient fait de mauvaises choses dans leurs vies. Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir une famille lui aussi, quelqu'un pour l'enlacer. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre de plus au monde qu'avoir son papa et sa maman auprès de lui.

Une sensation de malaise le prit soudainement au ventre et sa tête se mit à tourner rapidement. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans un canyon sans jamais s'arrêter. Alors qu'il sentait la bile remonter de sa gorge, la sensation s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il rouvrit prudemment les yeux, ne se souvenant même plus qu'ils les avaient fermées. Les rues n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il n'y avait plus aucune maison aux alentours si ce n'est une église au loin, il n'arrivait pas à bien la distinguer, sa vue devenant de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, avait-il marché sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était probable, il ne sentait pratiquement plus son corps.

Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. En baissant la tête, il vit que les plaies sur son corps s'étaient rouvertes et saignait à nouveau. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas si cette fois-ci, il s'en sortirait. Surement pas. Il chancela et posa sa main sur la pierre face à lui, une pierre qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Ce n'était pas une simple pierre, se rendit-il compte lorsqu'il releva son regard, il vit en réalité une grande statue. Une statue énorme avec, tout autour, de centaines de pierres tombales. Il plissa des yeux afin de bien observer la statue, n'ayant jamais vu celle-ci dans le cimetière où reposait le père et la mère de tante Pétunia.

Il y avait deux grand personne, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux et un grand sourire ainsi qu'un jeune homme avec les cheveux en bataille. Ils regardaient tous les deux uns petits paquets dans les bras de la jeune femme avec d'énormes sourires. Un petit bébé qui tendait les mains vers le visage de la jeune femme, lui aussi souriant. Harry se mit à sourire alors que les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur son visage. Même les statues avaient droit au bonheur. Il aurait aimé être à la place de cette enfant et être regardé comme ces deux parents observait leurs enfants.

Dans un crac sonore, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et Harry tomba à terre, au pied de la statue. Il se rattrapa comme il put avant de se laisser glisser par terre, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il faisait froid, il saignait et il avait horriblement mal. Il souffla bruyamment, la respiration erratique et rouvrit les yeux afin de garder un contact visuel avec quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mortelle qui l'attendait.

C'est là qu'il les vit. Les écritures, poser tel des lettres d'or au pied de cette statue magnifique. Et alors qu'il lisait difficilement ce qui était écris, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Il n'arrivait plus à parler ni même à gémir de douleur, ses cordes vocales gelées. Il ne faisait que pleurer, sans discontinuer. Il lisait autant de fois qu'il le pouvait ces quelques lignes, ces quelques mots. Tout devenait flou autour de lui, mais il se concentrait exclusivement sur ces quelques lignes, la tristesse et un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas le submergeait de manière simultanée. Un sentiment de chaleur, comme lorsqu'on s'enveloppe dans sa serviette en sortant de l'eau. Non, c'était même encore mieux que ça. Une chaleur si douce et si belle l'emplissait de tout son petit être.

Il ne vit subitement plus rien, le noir l'envahissant, une mare de sang à ses pieds. Mais il avait toujours ces mots en tête, ces quelques lignes qui bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Et alors, il comprit qu'en réalité, il avait été aimé, lui aussi. Il tomba sur le côté, la tête tourné vers le pied de la statue. Comme si la statue protégeait son petit corps de la neige et du vent, comme si elle le couvait. Et même s'il ne voyait plus rien, même s'il ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres, il se permit de sourire. Un sourire heureux comme jamais il n'avait pu en faire depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait.

Pendant que les familles s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux de Noël, un petit garçon brun aux yeux vert s'endormit pour un long voyage au pied d'une statue que la plupart des mortels ne voyaient pas. Une fois endormi, il put enfin trouver la paix et retrouver sa famille.

Le soir de Noël 1988, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, alors âgé de 8 ans, s'éteignit au pied de la statue représentant ses parents et lui avec leurs noms à tous les trois gravé dans la pierre.


End file.
